


Rehearsing The Scene

by ANonnieMouse (A_Damned_Scientist)



Category: Farscape RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:49:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/ANonnieMouse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So long as they both told themselves they were just getting inside their characters, rehearsing their scenes, it was all above board, all OK, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First, I owe some apologies. I’m an awful hypocrite. A couple of cycles ago I stuck my nose out and criticised the very idea of RPF fiction, to Jo and Diz of all people. But I do enjoy their fics a lot, indeed I’ve enjoyed reading all the FS RPF fics on AO3. And then this thing lodged in my head, insisting that the only way it was going to go away and give me some peace was if I wrote it down. And what’s the point of writing a fic if no one reads it…? So, a large slice of humble pie for me, please. And I hope those who enjoy B/C RPF enjoy this, and those who don’t, forgive me, please. I’ve been very naughty. 
> 
> Secondly, this fic is sexually explicit. Very sexually explicit. Don't let the first chapter mislead you into thinking the whole fic is tame. If you are underage or a delicate flower, consider yourself warned.
> 
> Thirdly, how the hezmanna did this fic get so BIG? It was a simple premise, a single thought when I was bored. It was only supposed to be about 1000 words, 1500 tops?
> 
> Lastly, this is entirely a work of fiction from my own depraved mind and any resemblance to anyone real is in the readers’ dirty minds and there it should remain. No money was made, there was no beta, and all mistakes were mine. But all feedback is appreciated, especially as I can't think of anywhere else to post this.

_The Sexual Charge between them was just one of the perks of the job, wasn’t it?_

 

“Let’s try that kiss again,” Claudia breathed, flashing Ben the biggest, most pleading eyes imaginable in, for her, an uncharacteristically coy display. “It seemed a bit, you know, chaste, to me.”

Ben wiggled his eyebrows back at her. “Sure thing, hon.” If she wanted the kiss to be hotter, he’d give her hotter. That’s what rehearsals were for after all, to get it right before getting into all the expense of the shoot. He reckoned she was right, anyway. The script said that they should be on the floor of the transport pod after a few moments trying to peel each other’s space suits off. There was no way that that was going to be credible if the preceding kiss between them was just a quick peck.

So…. After several episodes of their characters dancing around each other he and Claudia had finally gotten around to their first kiss-and-make out scene. Well, not quite to the scene itself, not yet. They had to rehearse it first, get it right. They had shared plenty of pretty sexually charged moments already of course, both on set and off. Most of those had revolved around a score of carefully choreographed collisions between them, moments when their characters bodies had ‘accidentally’ tried to occupy the same place at the same time. Those scenes hadn’t come about by chance or luck: Ben and Claudia had shared many an hour over the last few months talking about how their characters were attracted to each other and physically rehearsing how they might show it. So what if there had been some sexual charge between him and Claudia as a result of all of that: it was one of the perks of the job, right? As long as it was all understood, all under control, it was fine.

And then this morning things had stepped up a gear. They had spent two hours in his trailer rehearsing a scene which would have John saving Aeryn from an explosion in their transport pod by jumping on top of her, pinning her to the table. They’d both thoroughly enjoyed themselves with that one, spending way longer than was strictly necessary practicing it, leaving quite a bit of unresolved sexual tension hanging in the air when they had reluctantly broken for lunch.

And now after a lunch involving the odd alcoholic drink they were in his trailer rehearsing The Moment They’d Been Waiting For: Their first kiss, their first clinch.

Ben leant in closer and she lifted her eyes up towards him, parting her lips, ready for this kiss. The things I do for this damn job, he chuckled to himself, leaning in to join her.

Yep, that was better, passionate… probably just about right. He pulled back to find her staring intently at him, like she hadn’t eaten in days and he was lunch. Then she lunged, latching on to him, full lips, full tongue, her arms thrown around his shoulders.

Now he understood what she meant by passionate! By God Claudia could kiss! If only he’d known, he’d have suggested practicing this scene weeks ago. He returned her embrace, returned her kiss. It was only their third kiss, only a rehearsal, and yet it already felt like she was fucking him with her mouth.

Then Claudia was pushing him off the couch and down onto the floor, straddling him, just like it said in the script. Oh yeah, the script…  the thing they were supposed to be practicing. Her enthusiasm for the role was something else, though: she was already pulling his shirt off over his head like she really meant it! Ben replied in kind, after all, they had to make it look convincing for the cameras, and if they couldn’t do that in rehearsal, there was no chance they could do it on set tomorrow. He ripped open the buttons at the front of her shirt and she neither blinked nor let up for a moment, leaning forwards, rocking herself against him, hunger in her eyes and her fingers deep in his chest hair. Ben was a bit disappointed to discover that underneath her shirt she was wearing one of the heavy, tight, all concealing sports bras that she had worn sometimes on set as Aeryn. It wasn’t the most erotic thing imaginable, but all things considered, it was a minor disappointment. It didn’t stop his right hand making a bee-line for her tits regardless.

As his hand fell on her left breast he was gripped by a sudden self-doubt: one of his hands was up inside what was left of her shirt, fondling her breast while the other had sneaked its way up along her thick leggings, inside her floaty, dancers’-style skirt and was now nearing the top of her thigh, venturing into places where maybe it had no right to be. He was taking things way further than they had ever taken things before. For just a moment the worried thought flashed across his mind that he was being too forward, too hands on, but then he had a flash of realisation: Claude was matching him grope for grope: her hands were all over his now-naked chest, feeling, stroking, one was even tweaking his nipple. The look in her eyes certainly wasn’t saying “What are you doing?” rather it seemed to say “Yes, more, now!” Meanwhile her hips were rocking insistently, raising the stakes and levels of engorgement in his pants. Ah, yeah, his pants. He was pretty sure she’d be well aware by now of what was going on down there, what was pressed between them, starting to wake up from the attention, but she showed no sign. Well, if she could be cool about it, so could he.

“I think this is where D’Argo is meant to come in.” Ben’s voice crackled, nervous about even bringing up the subject. He was half scared of stopping, half scared of not doing so.

“A bit before this actually.” She snorted and grinned, not yet stopping herself from running her fingertips over his naked torso and biceps, demonstrating her point with the flowery, teasing swirls of her caresses, but she did slow everything else down to a crawl. Synchronising with her, his left hand stopped moving up her thigh and his right had backed off just a little, settling on her side, just beside her boob: he waited for a clue from her as to what would happen next.

“It was good, though.” He stated, with just the right hints of enquiry and pleasure in his tone. She flashed him a broad grin.

“Really good,” she confirmed, somewhat ambiguously. “You want to go again from the top?” She arched a questioning eyebrow, licked her lips, gave her hips one last rocking grind against him and then stood, a deliciously wicked grin plastered on her face.

“You bet,” Ben replied, snatching up his discarded shirt, his eyes never leaving her as she rebuttoned her own top, ready for the next go through.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could she learn what John would do in Aeryn’s body without them pushing the envelope?

 

“Yeah, but what would a guy do?” Claudia asked Ben. “What would John do?” They’d been in and out of each other’s trailers all day, practicing scenes, trying to perfect their impressions of each other for the Body Swap episode. A few drinks over lunch had helped loosen them up a bit and now they were back in her trailer discussing another scene, the one where the script said Crichton would explore Aeryn’s body a bit.

“Well, I reckon John’d...” Ben was shuffling from foot to foot, standing a couple of paces away from her across the living area of her trailer. She wasn’t having any of that. She wanted him to show her, not try to explain.

“Show me,” she insisted, buoyed up by the alcohol and a year of unresolved sexual tension. She stepped across, right up next to him, turning into him and arranging his arms around her, settling his hands on the backs of hers like massive half-gloves. “Show me.” She repeated her instruction. “Like teaching tennis.”

She had to admit to herself, she was enjoying herself enormously: a little booze at lunch time had been great for loosening up the inhibitions, a great help in working out such a tricky scene. The feel of Ben’s big, sold frame pressed up against her back, with his muscular arms wrapped around her, was quite heady, too. Added to all that, if she wasn’t very much mistaken, it felt like his cock was satisfyingly half hard, nuzzling against her in a most delicious way. The next half hour or so promised to be a lot of fun, and all under the guise of rehearsing their scenes. She couldn’t believe she was getting paid for this.

“So,” Ben growled in her ear, his voice sending a shiver through her. “First he’d take a quick look around, see if anyone was spying on him.”

Claudia did as instructed. The window blinds were down, the trailer door locked. “Nope, no one here but me…. Well, you,” she corrected herself. Even as she was doing so she could feel his hand moving hers up towards the V of her leather vest. Well, Ben wasn’t hanging back, he was getting right on with it, which was nice.

“Then, he’d take the zipper…” Ben fell silent now, breathing hard into her ear as her fingers closed around the toggle of the zip. His hand began to move slowly downwards, taking her own hand and the zip with it. Claudia could feel the heat of her excitement growing in her abdomen as the zip reached the bottom of its run. With a slight snick the clasp unfastened, and the sides of her vest detached and drifted apart.

She took a deep, ragged breath. Well, that was easy enough, fun too.

Her right hand began to move back upwards again, guided by Ben’s, from the zip and towards her chest. But it was beaten to it by her other hand, which was moving beneath Ben’s, scooting across, slipping under the opposite side of her vest. A second later, before she could think about what they were doing, her fingers fell on her boob, circling and caressing, homing in on her nipple. She’d half forgotten that she didn’t wear a bra under the vest. Well, half forgotten, but not completely. She was sure Ben was well aware of that little fact, too. If he hadn’t been, he surely was now?

Claudia let out a thrilled gasp as, under Ben’s oh-so-close direction, her own hands felt her up. She wondered if he realised that her exclamation wasn’t really acting? She sort of hoped that he did. She smiled to herself in satisfaction as her fingers moved sideways, one at a time, rolling over the peaking arousal of her nipple.

“That’s exactly what John would do,” Ben confided as their right hands arrived on her left breast. Their arms were crossed now, each of her hands now massaging one boob, John’s hands gently directing, pressing her fingers and palms against herself.

“Hmm, yeah, that feels right.” She purred. “What would he want to do next, though?” Ben had his cheek resting against the side of her head and was rocking her gently now, hips, breasts, everything. She felt like her whole body was an extension and a reflection of his desire and she loved it. She could feel his nose trying to work its way through her hair, closer to her ear and she canted her neck to the other side to help him.

In response to her question her right hand, correction, their right hands, started to move south, away from her boob. Her fingers skimmed and caressed their way across her stomach and past her belly button.  She couldn’t tell who was driving, him or her, not that it really mattered. She was as turned on by the slow, relentless travel of her hand as she could tell he was: His cock was now really making itself felt. He’d pulled her tight against him now and was working her left hand, steadily kneading her naked breast, while his excited breaths felt hot and heavy across her ear.

Her hand, their hands, reached the waistband of her leather pants and paused. He felt his hand move away for a second or two and her heart sank a little: Was he backing off? But then she realised he had simply been loosening the fastening on her pants to allow them both access inside the tight leathers. A tiny, thrilled gasp escaped her lips as his hand settled back over hers and they began to creep downwards once again, past the edge of her leathers. He could tell from his chuckle and the way he ground his cock against her ass that he’d heard her intake of breath.

The tips of her fingers encountered the top of her panties, nudging them away from her skin and slipping underneath to tickle the first of her trim curls beneath. And still their hands didn’t stop, sliding slowly ever downwards until her index and middle finger encountered her clit, slipping gently between her already wet lips. Ben’s hand was still there, wrapped over her own, right inside her panties.  She licked her lips at the exquisite naughtiness of that thought. Although it was impossible for her to tell just how much of her he could feel, she knew they were crossing a line, knew that he knew that too, and she loved the frisson of it. She fancied him, was sure he fancied her, and the excitement of going just a little bit further than they should thrilled her to the core. But then again, how could she learn what John would do in Aeryn’s body without pushing the envelope?

“Baby, where you wanna take this?” Ben growled into her ear, one of his fingers now daring to squeeze through and join hers in massaging her nub. She squeaked from surprise and pleasure, the sound quiet, coming from high up in her nose.

Where did she want to take this? It was a good question and one to which she wasn’t sure she had an answer. Truth be told, she didn’t want him to stop. She wanted to drag him off to the bed right now and fuck his brains out. Could they do that? Should they do that?

There was a sudden, loud knock on the door of her trailer.

“Miss Black?” Thank heavens she’d had the foresight to lower the blinds and lock the door when they’d got back from lunch. Regardless, she pulled away from Ben almost as quickly as he pulled away from her.

“Yeah?” she called back. It was one of the gophers, she half recognised the woman’s voice.

“On set in five!”

“OK, I’ll be out in a mo!” Claudia was already straightening her hair, zipping up her vest. She caught sight of Ben - he was looking crestfallen, the huge bulge in his pants unmissable, unmistakable. She knew exactly where he was coming from.

“Thanks for lending me a hand, Ben. Catch you later, huh?” She remarked with casual cheerfulness, still on a high from their rehearsal, from pushing things just a shade too far and from nearly getting caught doing it. She refastened and adjusted the line of her pants and stepped towards the door. With her hand on the doorknob she turned her head and grinned at him. His thumb rubbed his lip and he smirked back at her. She was pretty certain he’d be whacking himself off as soon as he was alone, and she was absolutely 100% fine with that because she had already resolved that as soon as she got the chance, she’d be doing likewise.

“You’ve been a big help.” She told him. Then she winked at him and slipped out of the trailer.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You were louder than that last night, believe it or not,” Ben told Claudia.
> 
> Ben’s whole body felt the vibration of Claudia chuckling at that one, as well she might. Their little secret. They’d both been considerably louder than that last night, and, deliciously, no-one on set knew.

 

It had been a long day on set, there was no denying it. However, it had been a long day with plenty of compensations, most of them Claudia-shaped compensations.

And now that it was evening most of the cast and crew had gone home, been gone for the last hour. Which just left Ben and Claudia in her trailer, going through their scenes for tomorrow’s shoot.

“Well, it’s the big one tomorrow,” Claudia remarked. “The one the fans have been waiting for.” Ben knew exactly what scene she meant. The first scene of Relativity. The episode was scripted to open with the pair of them canoodling in bed together aboard Talyn. Shooting schedules were tight.  It was important they got it right, and right without too many takes.

“We need to make sure we know what we’re gonna do.” Ben agreed, waggling his eyebrows back at Claudia. She flashed him a lopsided grin back. The things they’d done for The Craft over the last couple of years were extraordinary. And all of it had been done in the name of Getting It Just Right, naturally. Nothing at all to do with the fact that Ben thought Claudia was hot as hezmanna, and that she had given every indication that she felt the same way about him.

“I want to get a handle on the part. Make sure if anything big comes up tomorrow, we’re ready.” She told him, taking another sip of wine. It had become a thing between them that a little bit of alcohol helped shed the inhibitions, helped to make rehearsing the awkward scenes less difficult.

“The script isn’t much help,” Ben frowned, taking a swig of his own and setting the glass down. Apart from their lines, the stage direction pretty much amounted to saying they were in bed together and that he woke her up. He reckoned the writers had done it deliberately so that he’d have to work something out with her in one of their private rehearsals. He’d have to make sure he bought them an extra-nice present some time.

“Turn around.” Claudia demanded, catching him off-guard with her sudden demand.

“Why?”

“The scene says we’re not dressed. Well, we’re probably not gonna be wearing much, anyway. Do you want to rehearse properly or don’t you?”

“It’s what we’re paid for,” Ben conceded enthusiastically. Damn if she didn’t have a point there.

“So, dress rehearsal it is?” She confirmed as she nodded and grinned back, giving him one of her full-wattage smiles. His heart did a backflip. He never got tired of her smiles, but a smile in this context….. yowza!

“Okay,” he agreed with a shrug.

“Then turn round, while I get in costume and slip under the quilt.”

They were just being professional, he told himself as he turned away. Just doing their job. Tomorrow they’d be on set, under a quilt with very few clothes, acting at making out in front of the cameras and crew. Surely they had to rehearse? And then later tonight he could go back to his trailer and release some tension, just like he’d done dozens of times before since joining this show, since meeting her.

Ben complied, feeling his heart beating hard in his chest and his throat at the sounds of Claudia’s boots, jeans and shirt hitting the floor followed by a swishing sound that he imagined to be her long, naked limbs slipping and settling beneath the quilt. Yep, tonight promised to be another one of those erotically charged rehearsal sessions they both so enjoyed, and this time, there wasn’t really anyone around to call them to the set. No interruptions. It promised to be a long, fun evening.

They’d pushed the envelope dozens of times before, in rehearsal, on set, loving every minute of the weird social convention that let them kiss and canoodle, no questions asked, just so long as they had the excuse that they needed to do it for the show. He knew she’d felt his arousal on many an occasion and he could recall quite a few delicious moments when her movements, her breathing, her pulse, even her scent, had let him know she was just as turned on as him. Sure they’d gone a bit too far on occasions, but they’d never taken it further, never gone all the way. He had no reason to think this was anything other than one of those fun, plausibly deniable moments he knew that they both loved so much.

“OK, your turn,” he heard her low, throaty rumble calling suggestively. Damn she sounded sexy. But then she always did. He turned to see her snuggled under the quilt on the big double bed which dominated the back of her trailer, grinning and staring expectantly at him.

“Mm, you gonna turn round, Claude?” Ben enquired, feeling suddenly bashful. That was mostly because he was now harbouring a slight erection at the situation and was reluctant to strip in front of her scrutiny. “So I can costume-up?”

“I never promised that. When did I promise that?” She had a wicked glint in her eye. Damn she liked teasing him, and he loved her doing it.

Ben rolled his eyes and began to pull off his shirt. “So, that’s how you wanna play it, huh, missy?” He knew Claudia could be such a flirt, such a tease, especially where he was concerned, and he was determined not to let her get one over on him. Let her play her game. He could be Mr Cool.

“You coming?” Claudia enquired, patting the bed in front of her. As she did so the quilt tumbled a little from its position, wrapped around her chest, exposing one of her boobs.

Holy shit! She was wearing a lacy, white bra. The thing was practically transparent, the unmistakable darkness of her nipple and areola showing right through, contrasting against the white lace, more obvious and unavoidable than had she simply been topless. He felt his already quarter-hard cock stiffen further, his balls rising and rolling, too. The forbidden peek at something he had mostly just imagined for the last two and a half years was more erotic than had she just straight up flashed a naked boob at him! He was pretty certain she was fully aware of the quilt’s position, pretty sure that allowing it to drop and expose herself to him was deliberate on her part. He tried to think of something witty to say but his mouth just flopped open, his eyes out on stalks.

She sniggered, her expression showing that she now admitted to knowing that he was staring at her boob. She looked down. Exclaimed a quick “oh!” Then looked back up at him and arched an eyebrow. She didn’t try to cover herself. Instead she allowed the quilt to fall lower, exposing the other breast. As a pair, especially presented as they were, the sight of them was enthralling, intoxicating even. “Have a good look, then, get it out of your system.” She winked at him.

“You cheeky little minx…” he shook his head admonishingly and chuckled at her, trying to give the impression of regaining a little of his composure. When they were done rehearsing he’d have to jerk himself off till he was sore to get over that little ploy of hers.

“C’mon, Ben, we’ve got a scene to rehearse. You gonna stay out there all night staring at my boobs?”

He needed no further encouragement. His shoes and shirt were already off, so he dropped his pants and dived for the cover of the quilt, coming up behind her just as the script outlined, giving her the minimal amount of time to gawp at or remark on his bulging boxers.

“Comfortable?” she giggled as he wriggled into place behind her, electrifyingly aware that they were alone in bed, practically naked and about to rehearse a make-out scene.

“Very,” he shot back. “You?”

“Mmm hmm.” She shifted her leg back and her calf brushed his. She was probably initiating first contact, getting it over with so it wouldn’t become a big deal and scupper the rehearsal. He replied with a steadying hand on her hip. His electrified fingers relayed back to him that the fabric of her underwear was loose, like boxers, but silky, feminine.

“So, where shall we start?" He shuffled closer, all at once bringing his thighs, crotch and abdomen against her back. He thought he felt a shiver shoot through her, while, for himself, he was only too aware of his cock, bulging and straining now against his boxers, gently making itself at home between the cheeks of her ass.

“Script says you have to kiss me awake. Doesn’t specify much more.” She murmured. She seemed quite comfortable with how their bodies were arranged. That was good. They needed to feel comfortable, to trust each other fully, if they were going to work out their interactions for the scene. No point being shy about it, that wouldn’t get them anywhere.

“So let’s try some moves, see what works, huh?” He growled. Claudia nodded and then lowered her head onto the pillow. In a moment she was pretending to be asleep. Ben propped himself up on a pillow and one elbow and looked down at her all-too-inviting neck.

What to try first?

He reached out a hand and gently teased a whisp of hair away from her neck. A flicker of a smile crossed Claudia’s lips, but she didn’t otherwise stir. He leant in more closely and kissed the delicate skin behind her ear. She purred contentedly.

“Good, but not gonna wake Aeryn up,” she whispered.

She rolled a quarter of the way towards him, causing the quilt to tumble away from her boobs once again. Ben tried not to stare, but damn it was so hard! They were right there, not even hidden behind any sort of substantial fabric. The urge to do something about it, to do something with them, was almost overwhelming.

In their new position, her on her back, him on his side pressed up against her, he was also almost painfully aware that his cock was now lying, hot and heavy across her, with only their all-too-flimsy underwear stopping it from touching her crotch skin to skin. He both thought they were doing a remarkably professional job of not mentioning it, although there was no way in hell she could be unaware of it. She moved slightly, her hand moving down to adjust her panties, as far as he can tell. As she did so he felt her hand brush softly against his cock. Accidentally, of course, he smiled knowingly. She bit her lip coyly as his manhood twitched back against the unexpected contact, prolonging its contact with her hand, accentuating the moment.

 “That’s good, Ben, but I think we should try a few other things.” God, she was cool as a cucumber.

“Such as?” he struggled not to let his voice croak.

 “Well, you could try…” she laced her fingers through his, before moving to wrap them round his wrist. Staring into his eyes as she did so, she slowly moved his hand across the quilt towards her face, skimming his finger and palm across one of her breasts as it went. He broke away from her gaze at the sensation of touching her boob and watched, fascinated and thrilled, as her nipple visibly hardened, pushing up the flimsy, lacy fabric of her bra a second after his fingers had passed over it. He was so fascinated by the show that he barely noticed when she brought his hand to rest against her cheek.

“Well, that woke something up,” she giggled.

“Woke up more than one thing…” he replied in kind, risking a long, slow roll of his hips against her side, causing his cock to stroke back and forth across her belly. She bit on her bottom lip then her tongue shot out for what looked like a nervous lick.

“Shall we try that again. This time with a kiss at the end to wake her?” Claudia grinned up at him. He nodded his enthusiastic agreement. His heart was beating like a drum. She settled back on the bed and closed her eyes. He slowly swept his hand across her torso, but instead of scooting over her he came to rest cupping her breast. She smirked audibly but didn’t open her eyes. Grinning, he tried tweaking the nipple between the joints of two of his fingers.

“Mmm.” Claudia growled, a grin forming on her slightly-parted lips. “Still sleepy.”

They had already pushed right across half a dozen boundaries tonight, so, caught up in the lust of the moment, Ben ventured across another. His hand still in place on her boob, he leaned across her, lowering his mouth onto her other nipple, starting with a gentle kiss through the fabric. When that garnered no worse response from Claudia than an appreciative groan, he began to alternate nipping her with his lips with running his tongue around a few times. He was revelling in the mix of soft, warm boob, slightly scratchy lace and peaked nipple, drinking in the smell of her from the proximity of his nose to her flesh. Claudia gave out another groan, encouraging him to risk a full suckle. She gasped appreciatively and he felt her hands starting to caress his chest for a few seconds before one began to move lower.

Suddenly he felt her fingers grazing over the fabric of his boxers, teasing his cock and balls through the fabric with multiple fleeting contacts. His breath caught in his throat and he straightened up, releasing her nipple from his mouth for a second. Her eyes were still shut, feigning sleep, so he elected to dive back down for another suckle.

“Mmm, baby, so good,” Ben murmured, his voice muted by having a mouthful of her boob.

“You should kiss her mouth,” Claudia whispered, her eyes still shut. He uncurled his torso, moving upwards towards her lips and kissed her. There was no response, except for her hand still ghosting its way around his equipment, so he tried again. This time she sighed and her lips parted, responding in kind, languidly sending her tongue out to seek his. Her roving hand strayed around to his ass, pulling him in as they deepened and prolonged the kiss. Their legs began slipping across each other, their hips were pressed together by her hand on his ass and he could feel her boobs squeezed tight against his chest. His whole body felt like it was on erotic overload.

Finally Ben broke their lip lock, moving his face six inches or so above hers. She licked her lips and smiled up at him, her hand still firmly clasping his ass.

“Well, looks like the kiss finally worked.” He winked.

“And the rest?” Claudia asked, moving her other hand in to stroke his chest.

“I don’t think we can use much of that on set.” He gave a mock sigh.

“Hmm, maybe we should try something else, then?” Claudia giggled, squeezing his buttock for effect while her other hand stilled, fingers splayed out on his chest.

“Hell yeah, baby!” he chuckled.

Claudia rolled away from him, back onto her side, snagging and pulling his left hand round to settle between her breasts, forcing his body to spoon around her.

“OK. So, we’re asleep. Or I am, anyway,” Claudia instructed.

His cock was fully, almost painfully erect now. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d felt such a hard on, and he was certain Claudia could feel the size of it too. How could she not, with it pressed against her like some sort of ‘elephant-in-the-room’? He rolled his hips experimentally to test her reaction and was more than a little relieved when she let out a small, appreciative moan. 

And that was about the moment when his cock finally escaped from the confines of his loose boxers. 

He swallowed, revelling in the sensation as his cock rolled across the backs of her thighs and around her ass, trying to find the right spot to come to rest.  Maybe he ought to give his cock a hand? He ran an exploratory hand down her arm and skimmed across her hip, his hand getting its second touch of the silky underwear there, confirming his earlier thoughts. She was wearing loose fitting French knickers, split right up the sides. Not that her clothing was what really had his attention: As his hand skimmed slowly across her buttock she pre-empted him. She moved her left leg slightly and his engorged cock eagerly slipped between her thighs. Then she shifted again, trapping him there in the tiny triangle of space between the tops of her thighs and the lips of her sex.

Ben considered his options for a second. Damned if she wasn’t still sort of pretending to be asleep, still inviting him to act out the scene, his naked cock nestling right up against her labia and clit, only the flimsy silk of her underwear separating them.

A subtle movement from her caught his attention. He could sense her hand stealing down, moving across towards the front of her crotch: There was nowhere else it really could be heading. Then he gasped at the gentle first contact between her finger tips and the tip of his cock. His shaft was trapped between her thighs, its options limited, and his tip seemed to be poking out in front of her, inviting attention. Attention she was giving it.

“Ben, there’s something…  it feels like it’s about two inches in front of me. Any idea what it is?”

“Not sure, Claud,” he chuckled as he breathed raggedly into the raven mantle of her hair, revelling in the delicate rain-drops of touches she was bestowing on him. His hand, its previous mission well and truly usurped, stole back up to cup her boob.

“Fair enough.” Claudia gave a little shrug of her shoulders. Then her finger tips began gently stroking him along the base of his shaft, each pass ending with a flourish when she reached the tip. On one pass her touch was a swirling caress, the next culminated in a squeeze, the next comprised a gentle strumming. After three or four such passes, Ben had difficulty in keeping count, she began increasing the pressure against the underside of his cock, pushing him forcefully against her, using firmer and firmer strokes. In response he began to rock his hips, grinding himself against her ass, rubbing his shaft along her lips. From the slickness of their movements against each other he could take a good guess how wet she must have been already. He also suspected that she was working her labia and clit into her caresses of his cock. He couldn’t resist finding out for sure, his free hand slipping away from her boob, moving down to join hers, where only a thin, loose sliver of wet silk now stood between his cock and her sex.

Holy shit! He had not counted on quite how loose her underwear was, how easily it had already moved aside for his cock! As far as he could tell there was nothing much between them at all now: his cock was ploughing unimpeded across her labia, each pass spreading and mixing his precum with her own remarkable wetness.

“You awake yet?” Ben whispered.

“Mmm, not really.” She purred back. “What you gonna do about that?”

Well, there was a challenge. Easing his fingers into the spaces not occupied by her fingers and his cock, he began circling in on her clit. Meanwhile he renewed the frequency and intensity of his nipping kisses behind her ear. Not content with that, he sent his other hand stealing around under her, under their pillows to play with her mattress-side boob, tweaking the nipple, first from outside the fabric then, after a couple of seconds, he nudged the garment  aside to gain unimpeded access.

Claudia gasped in appreciation and canted her hips forwards a couple of inches. “That’s perfect,” she breathed.

For the briefest moment Ben worried, despite all of the evidence to the contrary, that she was pushing away from him, ending their ‘rehearsal,’ or at least this bit of it. But then he felt her dextrous fingers pushing his cock upwards, even firmer than before. He was ploughing her lips deeply now, He could feel her almost all around him. With each pass the tip of his cock was pushing more insistently against… was it her clit or her pubic bone? He wasn’t really sure, not that it really mattered to him. The thought that he was within a hairs-breadth of being inside her was overwhelming his brain, leaving no room for almost anything else. She canted and rocked her hips and pushed at his cock with her fingers once again. And then, suddenly, his cock was fully engulfed by her.

Claudia let out what sounded like a mix of a gasp and a sob as his length slowly moved up inside her for the first time. Ben thought he must have died and gone to heaven.

Slowly at first, but soon picking up speed, Claudia began to rock her hips moving him in and out, in and out. She keened and gasped louder and louder as together they renewed the rhythm they had briefly interrupted when he had first slipped inside of her.

Ben revelled in the moment, wanting it to go on for ever. He had been fantasising about sex with Claudia, on and off, pretty much since they’d met, and to be doing so now, and in such a sexy way, was almost too much. The angle they were at was causing this tip of his cock to push against her with exquisite tightness, despite her wetness, threatening to overwhelm him with pleasure. Feeling how close he was to climaxing, he tried distracting himself, thinking of other things. But Claudia was rocking like someone possessed, now, her busy fingers finding a thousand ways to add to the deluge of stimuli from his balls and crotch. His own fingers were busy too, his left hand double-tasking between playing with her clit and confirming to his over-stimulated brain that not only was his cock inside her, it was deep inside of her. With each stroke now he could feel his cock knocking against her cervix, and each time it did so she let out a sort of strangled, weeping sound, growing louder with each utterance. Meanwhile his other, trapped hand was doing the best it could with her breast and his face was buried deep in her cascade of hair, nuzzling at the delicious skin behind her ear, drinking in the scent of her.

Claudia’s cries increased, vocalising her pleasure with gasps and sighs which grew louder with every thrust. After a few moments she began dropping his name into her calls, although whether it was Ben or John she was crying out he neither noticed nor truly cared. He was about as close to the edge as he could be. Then Claudia let out a long, keening, squeal of pleasure, her rocking hips slowing to a long, single grind of her ass against his groin. Ben needed no more stimulation than that to reach his own carefully stewarded climax. With a gasped cry of his own, he came into her, with a length and intensity he could not recall having previously enjoyed. His vision flashed with stars and his body shuddered as the waves of pleasure crashed over him, spreading outwards, even reaching the tips of his now-curling toes.

As his crescendo of pleasure receded, Ben sensed that Claudia’s cries of pleasure were also subsiding, soon finishing with a satisfied, throaty growl.

They lay still for maybe a minute, maybe ten, knotted together in a thoroughly intimate, thoroughly contented post-coital tangle.

“Do you think that would have woken Aeryn up?” Ben whispered in Claudia’s ear, finally breaking the silence.

“Umm, hmm. Maybe.” She gave a breathless reply. “Probably,” She snuggled backwards against him, nestling her buttocks hard against him. He was still inside her and he had a feeling that he could be hard again in ten minutes, he was still so turned on. “But I don’t think we can use that in the scene tomorrow,” she giggled.

“Yeah,” he chuckled back, relieved that everything between them still seemed OK. Then he had an idea, something to try while his cock rested and cycled back up to full size. “We still need to work on this scene. How about if you…”  he edged back from her withdrawing his cock, and rolled her onto her back.

“Yeah, OK,” she purred her broad agreement to whatever he had in mind.

“So, Aeryn’s asleep and Crichton….”  His mouth began moving south, trailing a line of kisses across her breasts and down her taught abs, heading for between her legs. “Has a Plan.”

“His plans suck,” she chuckled, showing that perhaps she had already guessed what he had in mind.

He heard her lick her lips and moan in anticipation as he settled his head between her thighs. He took a quick lick of her clit, tasting the mix of their juices. “Positions… and… action…” he rumbled before lowering himself down onto her.

Damn, he thought to himself as his tongue playfully pushed inside her labia and her hips started to slowly rock once more in response to him. Who’d have thought Method acting could be so much fun? 

 

The end? Unless anyone has any requests for other scenes they want me to have them 'rehearse'?


End file.
